


Lover of Mine

by Jakathine (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck-biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jakathine





	Lover of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



John was happily curled up in his chair, a mug of tea on his side table and a well-read leather-bound book in his hand. There had been a lull in the day since he got time off from the clinic and no new cases had popped up so he figured he would catch up on some reading he had become lax on. Sherlock strode into the room almost imperceptibly, only John’s past military vigilance allowing him to detect the new presence in the room. He looked up from his book to see Sherlock sit down on the edge of the couch and put his head in his hands. His hair was mused and his housecoat hung half off his shoulder, revealing underneath his usual grey sleep shirt and blue pajamas.

John furrowed his brow, knowing that the symptoms Sherlock was giving off were that of absolute and utter boredom. He took a liberal sip of tea before placing it and the book he had been reading down on the table. He pushed himself up and out of the chair and walked over to stand in front of Sherlock, who at first did not even bother to look up. A few moments of John standing there made him look up, his eyes open and curious. John tilted his head and cupped Sherlock’s face in his hand, petting the sharp cheekbone and jawline tenderly. Sherlock leaned his head into John’s hand, occasionally humming at the gentle petting. John placed his other hand on the opposite side of Sherlock’s face, holding him still as he leaned down to plant sweet kisses on Sherlock’s forehead, browline, and nose bridge. John thought of how lucky he was to have Sherlock, albeit at times the detective could be quite a handful. He gave another loving stroke to Sherlock’s cheek before sitting on the couch next to him.

Sherlock nuzzled into John’s shoulder, prompting John to tousle the wild dark locks and tug on them only slightly so Sherlock placed his head in John’s lap. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John’s waist, snuggling closer and gripping tight. John kissed the side of Sherlock’s neck that had become exposed. Sherlock stiffened from the touch but soon relaxed, a pleased hum escaping from his lips. John smiled and kissed more before nipping gingerly at the skin, turning it bright pink in his wake. Sherlock shifted, revealing more of his neck to John. John needed no further encouragement as he licked and nipped more on Sherlock’s neck, eventually choosing the exact middle to drag his teeth across and then bite down on, softly at first then with increasing pressure. Sherlock whined slightly but did not move, merely dug his fingers into John’s side. John wrapped an arm around Sherlock’s waist and slid his hand into the waistband to brush the tips of his fingers against Sherlock’s building erection. Sherlock huffed, bemused that simple neck-biting had caused him to be aroused so readily.

Steadily John bit and sucked on Sherlock’s neck, leaving a trail of bitemarks and hickies, while at the same time he rubbed his thumb against the slit of Sherlock’s cock, which had begun to excrete pre-cum. Sherlock moaned and bit his lip. John withdrew his hand, which made Sherlock whimper slightly, but after placing a generous amount of saliva on his hand John slid his hand back into Sherlock’s pajamas to stroke him more, this time with more force. This sudden friction made Sherlock buck slightly but since John had resumed back to biting on his neck, he was forced to steady himself and let John do what he pleased. John teased and rubbed Sherlock’s shaft, tightening and loosening his grips at opposite intervals to his hard and gentle bites. This combination drew Sherlock to climax with a sudden gasp. He shuddered slightly, riding the orgasm, as he came across the top of John’s hand and soaked the material of his pajama pants.

John withdrew his hand and wiped the residuals on Sherlock’s pantsleg. With deliberate care he turned Sherlock onto his back so he was facing upwards and kissed the now-panting man on the lips.

“I love you, lover of mine.” John whispered against Sherlock’s lips, which formed a smile beneath John’s own as he spoke.

“Obviously.” Sherlock’s sarcastic but sincere reply came as he kissed John back and closed eyes.


End file.
